Flower of Fire
by seasaltmemories
Summary: "Plant a demon seed and you'll grow a flower of fire," Petra's seen demons her entire life, but her life turns upside down when she meets one with white fangs and black hair
1. Chapter 1

Petra didn't know how long she's seen them. Ever since she was a baby, demons had haunted her. Big ones, little ones, cute ones, scary ones, didn't matter, they seem to flock to her.

Her parents didn't believe her, kids called her crazy, and doctors whispered of mental disorders. After a while she learned to keep her mouth shut and pretend to be normal. Even if one was hanging off her neck, she learned to act like it just wasn't there.

She got so good at it, soon she couldn't tell what was demonic or not.

"What's a pretty, young thing like you hanging around with that?" A deep voice brought her out of her book. It's only then she noticed the hellhound she had been mindlessly petting and the man standing before her.

"You can see them too!" Petra gestured to the various flower sprites floating around the park, shocked to have someone else acknowledge their existence. The man just smirked, and once she sees his teeth she realized how wrong she was.

"Oh, that makes sense. But I've never seen one so human-like, as you." Except for the sharp fangs, he'd blend perfectly in a crowd, raven hair framing fierce silver eyes

"How could this tiny girl be the one I sensed?" The demon had ignored all Petra said and walked up to her, examining every inch of her. "There's no fucking way." He mutters to himself.

Now Petra was used to being ignored, but there was no way in hell she was gonna take this shit from this weird demon. In a fluid motion she shut her book and slammed it down on his head.

"The fuck!" He growled, eyes burning with fury. Petra just smiled and replied,

"It's not nice to ignore people, if you have any questions just direct them to me."

"You do know I could kill you before you even realized I had moved?"

"Yes, but I've dealt with much worse than you, so get off your high horse, Shorty." She laced her words in sickening sweetness. The demon grumbled something she couldn't hear, but Petra was sure it wasn't nice compliments about her.

"Don't call me Shorty-"

"-then you tell me your name and explain yourself."

The demon grumbled some more before he sighed, "Call me Captain." Petra beamed at him in pride.

"There we go! Now continue."

"Look Girly, I sensed a powerful demon tamer but all I found was your scrawny ass." The demon spat the words out in disdain.

Petra giggled. "My name is Petra, please use it. Now why did you need this demon tamer?" Captain rolled his eyes at her question and Petra couldn't help but laugh some more.

"I don't give a shit why, Girly. Commander told me to find one, so I looked for one. Obviously I screwed up." He tried to exit dramatically by teleporting away, but Petra grabbed his hand before he faded away. Soon, she found she wasn't in the park anymore.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Captain roared at her. For a second, Petra was frightened, but she knew she had to mask any fear.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! I want answers and you're gonna give them to me!" Suddenly Petra heard a cry in the distance that sent shivers down her spine.

"Looks like you'll get them after we deal with this guy. Let's hope you really are a demon tamer, for your sake." Captain gave a wicked grin before pointing to something behind her.

**A.N. See, see something not angsty for rivetra week! This prompt was killing me, because I wanted to do something unique. I had this long au planned out for this, but I had to cut it short. I might continue this later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Petra had seen her fair share of demons in the past, but they were nothing compared to what she saw before her. 10 feet tall with hellish red eyes and three heads, this beast looked like something out of mythology.

"Ah a puppy!" Petra tried to seem fearless. One wrong move and she knew it wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Slowly the demon bent down, heads extremely close to her tiny body. It seemed to be assessing her worth.

"Captain," Petra hissed while simpering to the monster. "What the fuck happened to 'could kill you before you even realized I had moved'?"

However, the demon had escaped while she was busy dealing the demon dog. Petra saw out of the corner of her eye, he was on a nearby rooftop, laughing his ass off.

As the monster continued to sniff her, Petra made sure to shoot him a bird before returning to the situation.

This demon was obviously very powerful, but seemed to be waiting for something. The middle head was level with her face, staring at her with those haunting eyes. Tentatively she patted the head.

To her surprise, images filled her head. Pictures of a Dalmatian with a security flashed through her. In the span of a few seconds, she saw the duo work, play, and live a peaceful life. However the last image haunted her: both of them lying on the ground, blood everywhere.

"So you miss your master?" The dog growled in response. Petra hoped that was demon for yes.

Petra racked her brain. This demon looked like Cerberus, so that was probably significant. Cerberus was the guardian of the underworld which made sense, the dog in the images was with a security guard. Suddenly she remembered a phrase she had heard while witnessing those pictures. If she paired it up with Cerberus…

"The shift's over Spot!" The beast seemed to shatter at those words, in it's place was the Dalmatian from before. The dog ran over to jumping on her and licking her face.

"Easy there, boy." Petra laughed and moved to pet the dog. However when she looked up, it had vanished into thin air.

"Hmm, guess you are a demon tamer," Captain voiced as he drifted down to reunite with her.

"What the fuck were you doing? I was dealing with that monster while you were busy-" Petra was cut off however when he took her hand and again she was teleported away.

* * *

><p>In a flash, Petra had moved from the alley to a beautiful mansion. Sitting at a nearby table were presumably two demons, one with neatly combed blond hair, another with brown, messy hair in a ponytail.<p>

"Ah, there you are Captain." The first one regarded him.

"Found one." He replied before collapsing in a chair, like he had an exhausting day.

"Oh, they're so cute!" The second demon squealed.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!?" Petra yelled, patience long gone by now. Captain sighed, as if dealing with her was such a trial before introducing the others.

"He's Commander, they're Four-Eyes, she's Petra. I don't give a shit why they need you, Girly, they'll explain." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Four-eyes cackled at the answer while Commander just sighed. "Today must have been traumatic for you Miss. My deepest apologies, but we needed a demon tamer."

"What even is a demon tamer?"

"Glad you asked!" Four-eyes interrupted. "I've been researching your kind for centuries, and know a lot. First what do you know about demons in general?"

Petra sighed. "Practically nothing."

"Who knew Captain would find one so innocent!" They cooed. "Anyway demons are born when a living thing dies experiencing deep emotions and/or a strong will to live. They cause some chaos til you guys come in, demon tamers, the only people who can save demons and help them transcend to whatever comes next."

"Is that what I did?" Petra looked at her hands with a shocked expression.

"Well what exactly did you do?" Commander studied her with cold, calculating blue eyes. Petra recounted her tale of watching the demon's memories and then coming to the revelation of what to say.

"I see, you can tap into a demon's memories." Four-Eyes stared at her with amazement as they adjusted their glasses.

"What that's not normal?"

"No, especially since demons can't remember their lives. There's a reason we go by these stupid code names. But tell me, how did you the dog's name was Spot?"

"Easy," Petra grinned. "I study Mythology at Sina U. Cerburus is based off the Greek word that means 'spotted.'"

"Remarkable for such a young lady." Commander said. "Now I bet you're wondering why we summoned you."

"Do you want to be saved?" Petra guessed.

"Hahaha, Honey I've been up to no good since before you were a glint in your father's eye. I don't care about being "saved." What we want to do is help Captain eliminate some enemies." Four-Eyes explained. "See over the years, we've made Sina our territory. Unfortunately we've been having a nasty pest problem, Petra baby. You can kill a demon, but they'll only regenerate. With you, though we can get rid of them permanently."

"But why do I have to team up with him? Can't I do it on my own?" Petra wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'll admit you're very strong, any demon can tell by your aura." Commander remarked. "That's probably why no demon has attacked you before. But trust me, your aura only scares off the small fry. If you want to tackle our targets, you'll need protection, and Captain is the strongest out of us."

"You know, most people wouldn't want to work for nothing."

"Oh don't worry, we'll pay you very well. Once your done, you'll never have to work a day in your life. Regardless," He looked her directly in the eye. "No one says no to a demon."

Petra wasn't threatened. All her life she had wanted an adventure and this was it. Not to mention, she wouldn't have to deal with debt now after school.

"As long as I have time to attend college, and I still can see my father, you guys have a deal!"

"Excellent! There's only one problem though…" Four-Eyes turned to where Captain had been sleeping the entire time. "-we just have to tell him the news."


	3. Chapter 3

It's about a week later when Petra saw Captain again. He didn't particularly blend in, with his height, piercing glare, and the fact no other demon approached him.

"What do you want?" Petra sighed as she approached him.

"Commander has a job for us. Come on, girly" He grabbed her arm and in an instant, they were teleported on a rooftop.

"How do you do that?" It always amazed her what demons could do.

"Shut up," Captain growled while keeping his eyes trained on the alleyway below. 'What a conversationalist,' Petra sarcastically thought to herself. He was such a pain in the ass. Even though they had spent little time together, he just radiated douchiness. It didn't help he treated her like a child. She didn't even know who their target wa-

A kick to face interrupted her thoughts. Petra went sliding across the rooftop, barely keeping balance.

"Ohh," She groaned as she tried to get back on her feet and examine her attacker. He was a tall man, with dark hair sticking up in a way that would make her laugh if he was not running towards her.

"What do we have here?" His words were laced in amusement. "A little demon tamer thinking she's some big-shot.

Petra raised her fists. She didn't know anything about fighting, but it didn't matter if he didn't know that.

"So your fighter?" He clicked his tongue. In one swift motion, he swept the kick, knocking Petra off her feet.

"Dumb bitch," He laughed before dropping a heel on her stomach. Pain shot throughout her body. Fuck, where was Captain? She didn't know how to deal with this demon. Spot had been obedient, didn't they want to be saved?

Another kick was dropped to her stomach and this time Petra couldn't help but scream in pain.

"Pfft, did they really expect, this girl to take me out?" He pulled her up by her copper hair. "What a joke," Desperation burned in Petra's eyes. She had to do something, anything. Frantically she tried reaching the demon's forehead, maybe she could read his memories or something. For a second she saw a young soldier in a trench, identical to the demon standing in front of her.

Unfortunately, that was all she got before her ripped her hand of his head.

"That hurt!" He roared before shaking her. "Time to dispose of this pest."

He held her over the edge of the roof. Tears threatened to spill. This was it, Petra was gonna die.

Suddenly, Captain came out of nowhere, knocking the other demon off his feet. That caused him to drop Petra, and she screamed. She clawed for something to hold onto, and thankfully grabbed a window ledge and slammed into the side of the wall. Sounds of fighting trickled down, but all Petra could concentrate on was her erratic breathing. This was bad, she couldn't climb up in this condition and like hell was she letting go.

It was only then she noticed things have quieted down. "Captain?" It was worth a shot.

A few seconds later, his head popped into view. "What?" He drawled out.

"A little help please!" Just like that, Captain disappeared from where he was. Next thing she knew, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let go," He was so close, his breath tickled her ear. She complied and they fell together. However they hit the ground way faster and safer than what should have happened.

Petra stood up, dazed and confused. "What the fuck happened?"

Captain gave her a tired look. "Here's how it went," he sighed. "I teleported down to where you were, then teleported so we were only a few inches above the ground. Now-" He stretched as he got up. "Let's go take care of shit." For the second time today, he grabbed her hand and then they were on the roof.

The demon laid unconscious, face bloody and bruised. Hesitantly, Petra approached him. She was still a bit frightened from her encounter with him. Tentatively she pressed her palm against his forehead. But nothing happened, no images appeared.

"It's not working!" Petra panicked. "I can't get anything!" She tried calming down. She at least had one memory, hopefully she could work with that.

"Let's see," She tried recounting every detail she observed. "You were a soldier, I remember someone shouted Gunther, so let's hope that was you. Gunther's German, and the biggest war with trenches like that was World War I, so you were a German soldier in World War I, Gunther!"

Nothing happened. Damn it, did she need a phrase like before? Petra racked her brain for one she heard, but she came up with nothing. All she had heard was Gunther, and she wasn't sure if that was him.

"Did you fuck up?" Captain asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Just shut up I can do this!" She barked. Maybe all she needed was some comforting words. "Look Gunther," Petra wasn't sure what to exactly say. "WWI sucked and was pretty pointless. At the end of the day, you death didn't accomplish much, but you can stop fighting now. You can rest in peace, you don't have to suffer anymore!"

With that, the demon shattered, just as Spot had. However, nothing was left over. Instead she heard a faint whisper.

"Thank you," That was all that was left of him.

"I'll get Erwin to send you you're first payment. Let's go," This time Petra slapped Captain's hand away.

"What the hell was that?" Hazel eyes burned with anger. "Where were you when I was being attacked? I almost died, and I'm pretty sure I might have broken a rib or something. We're supposed to be a team!"

"We aren't." Gray eyes pierced through her rage. "I fight demons, you do whatever your freaky shit is, we don't work together."

"Regardless, Commander and Four-Eyes sent you to protect me, and you would have left me to die if I hadn't had said anything!"

"Look girly," His voice was deadly calm. "I didn't know this target's power. Since your talking tipped him off we were here, and I couldn't see that fucker, he probably had super hearing or something. So I hid and waited til I had the perfect opportunity to strike."

"How am I supposed to defend myself if your always hiding?!" Petra wanted to scream at just how infuriating he was. "I'm not going on anymore missions til you teach me how to fight!"

Captain muttered some things under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. And Petra didn't think it was pleasant words by the way he clenched his fists

"Fine," He groaned. "But first let's get you to Hanji. They'll patch you up."

This time, Captain just held out his hand towards her. Petra wasn't sure she wanted to go with him. In her mind she had imagined this job as a fun adventure dealing with quirky demons, not this.

Still a promise was a promise. For what was probably the first time of many to come, Petra willingly took Captain's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

While Four-Eyes tended to Petra's wounds from her fight with Gunther, they took the time to explain more about demons.

"You see Pet, we all have different abilities. Captain can teleport, and I can heal others."

"What about Commander?" Petra asked before letting out another curse from Four-Eyes' "healing,"

"Easy there, it has to get worse before it gets better." They cooed as another jolt of pain wreaked Petra's body. "Anyway most like to keep their powers a secret, cause once you know their strengths, you can figure out their weaknesses." They chanted some more words and slowly, Petra started to feel less like shit.

"Don't worry, if you survive long enough you'll see for yourself." Petra didn't know why but something about those words frightened her.

"Ah there you are Miss Petra," She turned to see Commander standing in the doorway. "I just wanted to inform you we've already wired your payment for the job." He smiled easily, too easily, it put her off for some reason. "Just continue to produce results, and we'll continue to pay you well."

"Thank you, Commander," Petra replied, trying to ignore the creeping feeling. "If that's it, then I'd like to get home."

"That reminds me, Captain wants to see you in the courtyard."

"Already?" She sighed. Well she did say she wanted to learn how to fight. "Hey Four-Eyes, get ready, cause I think I'll need your help again in a little while."

* * *

><p>After following Commander's instructions, Petra came to a beautiful courtyard hid among the mansion. It just occurred to her, she had no idea where she was exactly. She had been in a few rooms, but from the looks of this, the building was much bigger than she had first thought.<p>

"Hey girly!" Petra turned to see a very shirtless Captain approaching her. "I've been waiting forever,"

Petra rolled her eyes, partly out of annoyance, partly so she wouldn't stare at his perfect body. "Sorry, I was just being healed from those injuries from earlier. I wonder how that could have been avoided?"

Captain growled in response before running a hand through his hair. "Let's just leave that behind us for now, do you wanna learn to fight or not?"

Petra nodded, but held a finger up. "Just give me a second." She took off her shirt, thankful that today she had decided to wear a sports bra.

"In a fight you won't have time to strip."

"Well you won't have time to get naked either, so shut it." Petra heard some more muttering, again probably not good things about her.

"Ok, strike a fighting pose," Petra complied, feeling ridiculous.

"Horrible but expected," She frowned, as Captain examined her from every angle. "Stance is the key to fighting, so you should widen it here," His light touch almost made her stutter. "And bring up your arms a little here." He was so close to her, Petra could his breath caressing her cheek.

All this made concentrating a bit hard, which just pissed her off. She wasn't some hormonal school girl, she was a grown ass woman who could control herself. Plus why did she have to find him, of all things, attractive? Besides being a douche, sleeping with a demon probably resulted in you dropping down into the fiery pits.

"Girly, hey," Captain snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, you're not the best teacher." She snarled back.

"You're the one who wanted this lesson." True, but Petra didn't want to let him know that. She keep quiet for the rest of the lesson, and soon she realized Captain actually was a good teacher. He knew how to use their short stature to an advantage, and how to take down your enemies quickly. By the end of the lesson, Petra ached everywhere, but she was much wiser than before.

"So you ready to go home?" Captain was now dressed and held his hand out.

"Yeah, and about today…" She sighed, trying to swallow her pride. "I'm sorry for all the unnecessary backtalk. It was rude of me."

"Damn right it was," Ouch.

"Still, you weren't much better!" Petra shot back.

"Fair enough," Levi answered.

Maybe she was too exhausted, but for some reason, Petra found that hilarious. She burst into unabashed laughter, for much longer than the comment deserved.

"Are you high?" He seemed shocked by this strange side of her.

"No I'm fine," Petra wiped her eyes. "I'm ready, take me home."

* * *

><p>For about a month, all her time was devoted to training. After classes, Captain would take her to the mansion, pushing her past her limits and painting her pale skin black and blue. Then Four-Eyes would fix her up, Commander would mention a new target, but Captain would insist it was too early for her to go back out into the field.<p>

"She was almost killed by Target 1 of all demons, she needs to be able to protect herself, without me." It's strange, but it's almost as if he's concerned about her safety. Last mission he had been clear on their relationship.

But then she had despised him back then, and that's not the case now. Sure Petra hadn't forgiven him for the Spot mission, and he wass still an ass, but she had grown to hold a certain respect for him. He was good at what he did, fighting and killing, and that's what he taught her. How to fight when your opponent is wielding a weapon, the spots the are nonfatal but hurt like hell. Petra couldn't't bring herself to act like the sarcastic little shit she used to be towards him.

"So what do you think about going out in the field again tomorrow?" Captain gasped out those words as he dried the sweat off his brow.

"You think I'm ready to take on real opponents?" Petra's surprised for their lessons have been filled with harsh words and insults.

"No, but now you can at least hold your own," His words slightly stung, but she wass grateful for the honesty.

"I think I'm much more prepared than last time, thank you." She politely smiled.

At this he turned away, from embarrassment or disdain she couldn't tell. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>That day after classes, Petra found Captain in the same place, scowling as usual to the bystanders that fail to notice him.<p>

"You ready?" He asked her as she joins him.

"Yeah," Petra thought back to the pocket knife her mother gave her when she was thirteen resting in her pocket. "But do you know anything about our target?"

"Nothing you need to know." She held back a smart remark and instead decidesd to make a face. 'Patience, Petra' She repeats those words in her head.

With that, Captain took her hand, and again they're transported to a distant place. As Petra tried to adjust to her surroundings, she realized they're in the park where she first met Captain.

"So, who's our target?" She turned to speak to Captain, but he was long gone. "Perfect, just perfect," She groaned, but it was to be expected.

Carefully, she took out her knife, eyeing the shadows. She was naive last time, but there's no way in hell, she'll be compromised like that again. Petra struck a defensive pose, waiting for the target to appear. She saw nothing, but the feeling of being watched tickled the nape of her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold, it was too late to counter though, so she raised her left arm to shield herself. Screaming pain surged through it as a man slashed it with a blade for an arm.

Petra gritted her teeth, but stayed standing. There's one good thing about Four-Eyes' torturous sessions, now it was much easier to work through the pain.

"Ah, the little demon tamer from before. I knew I should have disposed of you back them." The demon sneered in disgust, blond, long hair framing his snarl.

Petra longed to swap snarky comebacks, but time was of the essence. While she's right-handed, she did not know how powerful Four-Eyes' healing is. The demon towered over her, but that made it easier for her to reach down and stab his crotch. The demon roared in pain, bending down to cradle his package. But that gave Petra the opportunity to slice his face, drawing large amounts of blood.

However, her victory was temporarily. The demon lunged for her right leg, cutting deep into it.

"Fuck!" Petra cursed as she limped away, distancing herself, so she had room to think. With her leg like this, her speed was greatly reduced, lowering her chance of winning a lot. Still, she reminded herself, she didn't have to win, just survive.

Awkwardly she danced around him, feeling lightheaded already. Where the hell is Captain? This was the perfect chance to swoop in and save the day.

"I see you've grown some claws since the last time you trespassed my territory."

"Are you stalking me or something?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she had the chance to censor them.

"No, but there are always sneaky, slimy demon tamers lurking in the dark. Thinking they can just go and "save" whoever they want." He spat out the words in disgust. "But they'll never get me, never!" With that he charged towards her.

Petra knew she didn't have a lot of fight left, it was do or die. She crouched down as far as she can, only getting nicked in the cheek by his attack. Petra roared as she springs up, aiming for his shoulder. As she stabbed him, she heard the demon let out a scream of pain.

But it was not from her. At the same time, Captain came diving in, kicking the demon in the mouth. The demon came crashing down, conscious but barely.

"Where were you?" She growled at Captain, but he only frantically gestured at the demon. He was right, they only got a few seconds, before he passes out.

Quickly, Petra bended down and pressed her palm to his forehead. Memories flashed before her eyes, but less than she had experienced with Spot, almost like an abridged version of his life. A lady calls for an Erd, and the demon turns around with a teasing grin. Good we got a name. Next she sees Erd dancing with a brunette, and more images pass of them: they're laughing, passionately kissing, wearing a white dress and tux, Erd's waving goodbye to his pregnant lover, and last he's watching a dirty faced man stab a knife through his heart, staining his blue police uniform red.

But then there's a yelp of pain, and she saw no more.

"You get everything, girly?" Captain stood off to the side, examining the unconscious demon.

"I think," Petra took a deep breath. "Erd, first off, I give my condolences for your name. Bet you never found that on any Coke cans." She lets out a weak laugh, and she starts to feel dizzy. "Anyway, I saw you met a gal, a wonderful gal , carrying your child. And it sucks some creep killed you before you got to met them. Got to hold them, see who they resembled more, or watch their first step. But I bet your wife told them millions of stories about you. How you were a great policeman, how you laid down your life for them. And the only way you're gonna find out is if you move on! You didn't get to know your kid in this life, but judging from your memories, it's been a while, and you'll get to in the next!"

With that the demon crumbled like dust. However Petra didn't notice. The world was spinning, and her vision was dimming.

"Help," She croaked out. Petra stayed conscious long enough to watch Captain catch her, wearing look of horror, before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I'm back! Sorry it took a while, other works got in the way. As an apology, I left you with that cliffhanger! Enjoy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, the world came into focus, a dull ringing shaking Petra's head as she groaned in pain. She heard voices of sorts but was too tired to open her eyes to see who they are.

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed the side of her face, and a warm relief flooded over her.

"Mom?" She croaked out, but when she finally got the strength to crack an eyelid open, she saw it was Four-Eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're still with us!" They sighed in relief. "You've been unconscious for days now!"

"What-" She started to ask, but it all comes back to her: Captain, the fight, and Erd.

"I got you here as fast as I could after you passed out, but Four-Eyes couldn't heal you completely with injuring themself." Out of her perpetual vision she saw Captain, standing awkwardly off to the side. "You were in bad shape, Petra, what the hell happened?"

Something about the way he said her name made her lip twitch. "Glad you know my name isn't actually girly." That caught him off guard, the tips of his ears changing color in the slightest bit. "But I dunno, I was hurt but ok after the fight, but then I watched his memories, and I felt like shit."

"Interesting," Four-Eyes scribbled some notes down on a clipboard. "Tell me Petra baby, was it a dull, throbbing pain, or a hot searing one?"

"Hey, my tamer is barely alive, let her rest." Captain moved to defensively separate them from her.

Four-Eyes eyed the two, a mad grin painting her face. "Looks like Captain's making friends. Very well, I'll give Commander the news, but remember she's also my patient." With that, they scurried away.

Captain sighed, before taking a seat where Four-Eyes had been. Now that they were alone, Petra felt more confused and lost than before.

"I thought you hated me." She strained herself to sit up.

"I don't-" He paused to gesture her to lay back down. "To be honest, I don't like you either, but despite being a little shit, you're a hard-worker." Captain ran a hand through his hair. "And you're actually not useless, so I just... I just don't want to lose my tamer." He fumbled out the last part.

"Well I don't like you either." That remark made him smirk. "Still for a giant asshole, you know your trade well and teach it even better," But then Petra replaced her smile with the deadliest glare she could muster.

"But if you don't want me dead, than treat me like a partner, not a child." She propped herself up with her elbow. "If you stopped with your little disappearing act every fucking time, I wouldn't need Four-Eyes to resurrect me from the dead. Please-" She looked him squarely in the eyes. "If I'm your tamer, treat me like it."

Captain clenched his jaw, deep in thought. He was clearly against her proposal.

"Fine." He answered after what felt like an eternity. "But once you're healed, we're going straight back to training."

"Thank you, Captain." Petra beamed.

"You're welcome." He gave a curt nod, before heading for the exit. But for some reason, he stopped halfway, turning back around. "Hey girly,"

Petra looked back up, and suddenly he was extremely close to her face. Almost gently, he trailed a finger across her cheek. "Erd nicked ya there, Four-Eyes said it'll leave a scar."

With that, Captain vanished, leaving Petra to curse every deity she could name.

* * *

><p>"Petra, you're ok!" Those are the first words she heard when she returned to her dorm the next day.<p>

"Easy there, Rico, I'm still healing." She laughed as the bespectacled woman quickly detached herself from her. "What did they tell you happened to me?"

"Nothing," Rico's eyes widen as she spoke. "I expected the worst, what exactly happen?"

"Got mugged." Petra focused her eyes on her forehead. "Fucker had a knife and messed me up bad, still not as bad as you've probably imagined."

"Have you told your dad yet? Did they take everything? Do you know the bastard's name? Do I need to lend you one of my cooking knives?"

"Yes, no, no, no!" She laughed at the way Rico shot out the questions.

"I'm just glad you're alive Pet," Rico replied as she took all of Petra's items out of her hands for her.

Petra sighed at Rico's protectiveness, but she decided to let it go and went to straighten her things. However she stopped dead in her tracks once she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Carefully she examined herself, the scar was there as Captain said, long and thin on her right cheek. Still Four-Eyes had done a good job, it blended in with her complexion, and she could hide it if she combed her hair a certain way.

It didn't mar her appearance that much, but something about it frightened her.

"Hey you ok?" She heard Rico cry out.

"Yeah." Petra quickly distanced herself from the mirror. It seemed like there was no going back to her old life.

* * *

><p>"Four-Eyes, are you sure, I'm the right one for the job?" She asked as they healed her broken bones back together.<p>

"Petra, love, why are you worrying now?" They turned, concern painting their features.

"I'm just worried I've caused more harm than good." Slowly, she traced her scar for the billionth time. "I mean I got fucked up by apparently two no names, all I seem to do is hurt myself."

"Petra you wouldn't be sitting her if you weren't perfect for the job." They replied. "Over the century we've taken in many demon tamers, and they've all broken so easily. But you, you're a fighter, most would give up after Captain's hellish training, but you stuck with it."

"That's all I'm really good at, being stubborn." Petra smiled. "Mom had horror stories of me as a baby.

"And don't worry about that pissbaby, he likes acting tough and cold, but you've grown on him. And that my dear-" Four-Eyes playfully tapped her nose. "Is very hard to do."

"I don't even like him that much, though," She didn't like the way this conversation had veered off. "I'm more concerned over my powers. How can I work, if I don't know how to control them?"

"You know, that's the interesting thing about you?" They scratched their head. "Your talent greatly resembles a demon's. Both are very draining and manifest unknowingly. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a drop or two of demon blood in your veins."

"What the hell?" Petra made a face.

"Don't worry, Pet, I promise things will be a lot easier if you decide to take this one day at a time."

"You really think so?"

Four-Eyes had grown somber. "Petra Ral you're one of the few humans that can entertain me so much. I know you can do this."

"Thank you so much, I needed this." She wrapped her arms around them in a hug. Petra never thought a demon would comfort her so easily, but her she was, embracing one.

* * *

><p>"Alright now!" Captain yelled and they struck the training dummy together. The dummy fell off the hook, and Petra couldn't help but let out a whoop of excitement.<p>

"Finally, we're starting to make progress!"

"I don't see how this will help though," He sighed as he wiped his brow. "Dummies don't fight back."

"Still now we've broken you out of that nasty habit of running away." She teased. Captain growled at that remark but said nothing more.

Petra started humming a jaunty tune as she put away the equipment. After Four-Eyes' encouraging words, it felt like she was learning and growing more every week. Plus she kept on disliking Captain less and less. It really felt like one day they'd at least be able to have amicable relations.

"You know what?" She sang.

"Mind reading isn't one of my powers, girly."

"I'm too happy to even be bothered by your snark." Petra smirked. "Anyway, to celebrate a new partnership, we should go get drinks,"

"Drinks?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

" Yeah you know: beer, alcohol. Unless that'd be weird, a floating glass since you're invisible and-"

"Stop talking for one second." He pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm way older than you, for fuck's sakes, I'm not a nitwit. The reason is this is solely a business relationship. I'm not you're buddy or pal-"

"Jesus, you talk like a cursing grandma!" Petra giggled. "Come on, I'm in a good mood, I promise I won't be a little shit again. Besides you promised we were gonna try this partner's thing, right?"

"Oh, right-" He looked like he wanted to add on more, but Petra's stare was fatal. "Fine, but you're paying girly."

"Of course, you idiot." She smiled before running to change into some nicer clothes. As her father would say, by Jove she might be finally getting the hang of this.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Yay! Petra and Levi are finally starting to cooperate, now the plot can really get rolling, *evil laugh*<strong>


End file.
